Tallin Belanor
Email: Tal@dragonmount.com Description Eye Color: Blue-Green Hair Color: Ash Blonde Height: 6'3 Weight: Age: 17 Place of Origin: Shannet, Saldaea Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 0 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Physical Description: He is a tall boy at 6'3" and as such he is often found slouching slightly which makes him appear shorter than he really is. Tallin's body size is not equal to his height, whilst most tall people have a bulk to match, Tal is lanky and lean. The muscles that he does possess are tough and sinewy, not large and bulging. Tal's hair is an unkempt mass of ash blonde that falls over his ears and to just over his eyes. His eyes have a slight tilt to them and are a bright blue-green. The rest of his face is very aristocratic with a thin nose, proportioned mouth, high cheekbones and no facial hair to speak of. The only thing marring his face is a speckling of freckles, the heritage of his Cairhienin ancestory. Brief History: The Belanor family originated in the city of Cairhien, originally they were a family of well off merchants known to trade in items from ice peppers to Sea Folk porcelain but their prestige and wealth all came crashing down one fateful night. Donal Belanor, a known gambler and drunkard, the black sheep of the family in one night of gambling and dicing managed to drain the rather sizeable Belanor coffers. From aristocratic middle class to disbelieving beggars in one night. Unfortunately Donal did not live long enough to see if his family could recover, his father being less than forgiving. With barely any coin left and shame brought to their names the Belanors were forced to retreat to their sole remaining property, a medium sized farm in Saldaea bordering the town of Shannet. The village life was a cultural shock to the once proud family but they persevered, and yet even a century later they stand out from the rest of the village. Whether it is because of their pale skin or the remnants of their superior attitude. When Tallin was conceived it was into a rather large extended family, three uncles, their wives and children, two grandparents, his mother, father and two sisters. It was a good life if a little bit rough. From a young age he was expected to help out in any way he could whether it be mucking the small stables, filling the food troughs or any number of menial tasks that plaque a farmhouse. When he wasn't working he was off with his grandfather who even at the age of sixty was an accomplished hunter and avid storyteller. His trips with his grandfather taught him the fundamentals of tracking, hunting and stealth and opened his eyes to the world. Stories of Warders and Aes Sedai, Kings and Queens, the Great Game, all of these tales took him to a world of adventure and imagination free of the drudgery of farm life. When Tallin reached the age of 17 he felt confined by the size of Shannet, that with only a brief consultation with his parents and grandfather he decided to go see more of the world and hopefully even make it to Tar Valon, the basis of many of his dreams. His family could see that their son would not be stopped and so they grudgingly let him go. Before he left though his grandfather gave him two gifts, his inheritance the old man claimed; one was his grandfather's horse Hawk, this black gelding had always served him well and was as dependable as the seasons, the second gift was the family ring, a simple sliver ring with the word PRIDE engraved in it. Before his parents could change their minds he headed off into the world, a tall, lanky youth with a head full of dreams. Category:WS 0 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios